


Doctor Watson and the six truths he knew in Stan's School for Gifted Children

by marveltato



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John Watson is a Good Doctor, M/M, Sherlock is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveltato/pseuds/marveltato
Summary: John finds about six truths from children he wasn't expecting to be so observant.





	1. A Short Study

After being honourably dismissed in the army, John was clueless on how to go from there. Mike's wife is a school nurse and apparently, the school was looking for a doctor that can help to treat the kids. John thought it would be a boring job. Oh, boy how wrong he was when he saw how much energy can one kid exert.

 

He has his favourite patients. One of them is Clint. Clint is a deaf kid who always loses his hearing aids. John studied sign language so they can communicate. He tells him where he thinks he last left his hearing aids and John would accompany him in finding it. Clint is actually living with his foster dad, who's a really nice guy albeit looking like he eat death threats for breakfast, and the boy was shy to ask the man for another hearing aids although John knows it would easily give Clint anything he wants.

 

Sometimes, his other favourite has it in his hands. Tony is a very curious and inventive child. One time John saw it in his hands, he thought the boy was destroying it. Apparently, Tony was showing it to his dad, who's a very good scientist, and asked him if he could make it more secure so it won't fall off. John quickly acted and apologized to Mr Stark. He doesn't actually mind and volunteered in fixing it to make it more secure. John also found out that Clint's foster dad is working with Tony's dad.

 

Another one of his favourites is Steve. The boy is asthmatic and small in stature, but that didn't stop him from pulling fights with other kids who threatened to disrespect or hurt anyone. John first met Steve when he walked into the infirmary nursing a good bruise on his bony shoulder after a boy grabbed him and told him to piss off. His mother is a nurse and just laughed off how her son put up a fight with a boy who's twice his weight. Mrs Rogers actually remarried last month and had expressed that Steve wants to prove to Sam, his stepbrother, and Bucky, his friend, that he can take care of himself and others. John is eager to meet these two new additions to their school after spring break.

 

Thor doesn't frequent in the infirmary but when he does, it's mostly because of his chaotic brother. Thor is a very sweet kid. He loves exotic animals and Loki just taunt him to touch them. Although mischief is Loki's middle name, he's still one of John's favourites. John overheard from the cluster of gossiping teachers that their father is playing favourites and Loki wasn't his favourite son. John always reassures Loki about it. Loki is quickly fond of him and hisses at anyone who might attempt to steal John from him.

 

Bruce is a very, very, very energetic kid. Bruce frequents the infirmary because of his various injuries. Although the boy's temper acts up more frequently than ever, Bruce is a sweet kid who never made it hard for John to treat him. He likes being with Thor and his brother, Loki. He would really prefer it if Loki shuts his huge mouth. Bruce also loves the green colour. He always asks Natasha to pick a leaf from a random tree around the large school.

 

And there was one Natasha Eleanor Vilyaminovna Romanova-Holmes. Or simply, Natasha. John adores the kid. She stays late with him and asks about things. She's a good listener and a well-behaved child. She's bigger chaos when she's with her group of friends and she maintains order in it. John saw how Tony and Natasha became friends and they started to branch out to other kids. Their large circle of friends branched out to the younger ones who they happen to stop by at the infirmary. Natasha acts like their Queen Bee in a way that wherever she is, there's always five other kids following her. 

 

 


	2. one out of six truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint browses with his binoculars when he saw Natasha's father enter the infirmary. He looked to his right where Natasha and Tony are fortifying the branch with some duct tapes they got from Jarvis. 
> 
> Who's Natasha's dad here for then?

Clint finally got adopted yesterday. His dad took him to the mall so he can pick a new toy. His dad has a scary looking eyepatch, unlike Thor's dad's golden one. Natasha liked his dad's eye patch though because Natasha likes pirates. He came along with Tony and Natasha because they always have fancy foods to give. They also have great ideas and one of them is building a hidden tree house in the large tree they always see when they're inside their room.

 

Clint promised to act as the lookout. He really has nothing to contribute since he's technically not a fancy boy like his posh friends. His new dad may be well off but he's still afraid to ask things from him like the hearing aids. So when his dad asked him to pick some toys, he picked nice binoculars that can help him during lookout.

He started looking out if it's all clear for the other kids to come in the tree. Thor got a hammer from his father's car while Loki brings the nails. Bruce was way too busy dragging a plank of wood his father gave him after his dad noticed that his trousers always have grass blades in them, a nice wood to sit on, his dad said. Tony is pulling the cart filled with scrap woods from his father's workshop. Jarvis, Tony's bodyguard, knows about the tree house, he just pretends that he doesn't. Natasha is with Steve and carries the paints.

 

Clint just watches all things unfold. Some kids run immediately after seeing their parents but not them. Their parents are busy people that's why they stay here later. Mr Stan sometimes accompanies them but not today. Mr Stan is in the conference room with people Natasha calls money hoarder and Tony calls greedy demons. They're pressuring Mr Stan to privatize the school instead of letting any kid study there. When Clint was in the infirmary for defending Mr Stan from the greedy sharks, Mr Stan expressed his dreams for the school. He said he can picture the school thriving with many gifted children. When Clint asked what's his gift, Mr Stan just rubbed his chin and said, "You're always an eye in the sky."

 

During his reminiscing on his times with Mr Stan, he sighed heavily that the leaves shook. His focus is now on the leaves. The leaves have the background of the infirmary's immaculately clean window. Clint's not familiar with Natasha's father but he can recognize the man's ethereal face anywhere. His best friend won the DNA lottery, of course, her dad would be a specimen. Her dad entered the infirmary and went for Doctor Watson's table which is at the end of the long window and being hidden by a couple of curtains. Clint didn't fail to notice the package Nat's dad was holding. He pulled his binoculars and looked at it. It's a Cartier box! Natasha has one of those boxes because she keeps her necklace in it.

 

He looked at his right where Natasha is busy taping a branch with the duct tape Jarvis gave them. _If Natasha's here with her Cartier necklace in her neck, who's her father here for?_

 

"Clint, pass me that scissors on your left," Natasha said without looking up from what she's doing. 

 

Clint passed the scissors and went down the tree and towards the main door. "What's wrong with Clint?" Steve, who was sketching the tree house, asked as he watched the boy dash towards the door.

 

By the time Clint arrived at the infirmary door, Mr Holmes was leaving. He saw Clint and approached the boy.

 

"Hi Clint, have you seen Natasha anywhere?"

 

He nodded and gulped. "Natasha's just somewhere."

 

He smiled at Clint, ruffled the boy's hair, and left, walking unhurriedly towards the main door.

 

Clint entered the infirmary where Doctor Watson was fixing some supplies. 

 

"Clint? What brought you here?"

 

"I just saw Mr Holmes leave."

 

"He's here to talk about the ankle sprain Natasha had last week."

 

"Does her sprain includes a Cartier necklace?"

 

Doctor Watson eyed him suspiciously. Clint pointed out the red box on his table. The pretty red Cartier box sitting in his table looking out of place. Clint smiled at him and said, "Natasha won't be angry at ya for liking her dad, you know that?"

 

"I don't."

 

"Nat's a nice gal, she won't get angry at you or her dad for falling in love. Congrats Doc!"

 

Clint left the infirmary to come to pick up his friends from the tree. John picked up the Cartier box and the Destinee pink gold necklace in it. He sat at the bed near the window and saw Clint with his arms crossed and his shoulders carrying the weight of one Loki Odinson, as he descends the tree. Natasha went down the tree without their help. She picked up her bag that was sitting under the tree. Clint followed suit and talked to Natasha. The girl looked at the large window where the full view of the infirmary can be seen. She shrugged and continued walking in the same unhurried pace.

 

_First truth John knew from Stan's School for Gifted Children: Clint Fury is an eye in the sky. And a very good wingman in the future._

 


End file.
